lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Portal:Filming Locations
This article describes the filming locations used for the production of Lost, which are almost exclusively located on the island of Oahu in Hawaii. Many locations are used more than once but representing different locations. Following is a list of filming locations whose respective pages provide a list of each scene recorded at that location. Alphabetical List *Ala Wai Canal *Ala Wai Yacht Harbor *Ali'iolani Hale *Bob's Big Boy *Byodo-In Temple *Cooper Battery *Dillingham Ranch *Diamond Head Crater *Dole Cannery *First Hawaiian Bank *Fisherman's Wharf (Kewalo Small Boat Harbor/Kewalo Basin) *Gold Bond Building *Halawa Correctional Facility *Hawaii Convention Center *Hawaii Film Studio (Indoor Soundstage) *Hawaiian Telcom Building *Jelly's *Judd Trail *Kawela Bay (including the Banyan trees) *Kualoa Ranch (including Ka'a'awa Valley and Hakipu'u Valley) *Manoa Falls Trail *Marin Lane *McClain's Auctions *Michel's *Mililani Mauka *Mokule'ia Beach *Moli'i Fishpond and Gardens *Murphy's Bar and Grill *Noela St. Residence *Old Xerox Building (Indoor Soundstage) *Papailoa Beach (aka Police Beach) *Paradise Park *Popeye's Chicken *Rainbow Drive-In *Renaissance Ilikai Waikiki Hotel *Royal Garden at Waikiki *Royal School *St. Andrew's Priory *St. Clement's Church *SoulLenz Gallery *The Pacific Club *University of Hawaii *Villa Noela *Waiale'e Beach *Waialua (including Kaukonahua Rd.) *Waikāne Pier *Waimea Valley Audubon Center - Waihi Falls *YWCA Other Locations London Season 4 featured two location shoots, set and filmed in London. These were the first episodes of Lost to feature footage filmed outside of the USA. In "The Shape of Things to Come," the London scene between Ben and Charles Widmore was filmed in London due to New Zealand/Australian actor Alan Dale performing on stage in the West End production of Spamalot during the filming of the second block of Season 4. The next occasion was four episodes later in "There's No Place Like Home, Part 3", where Sun meets up with Widmore along the Thames with the London Bridge in the background. Both scenes were filmed during the same trip by the film crew. Miscellaneous Nose Section Easily visible from the Kamehameha Highway at He'eia Kea near Kane'ohe is the nose section of the airplane used in the Pilot Episode, where the pilot gets ripped out of. The prop is part of a dismantled Lockheed L-1011 that is located in a fenced area that is occasionally locked, but if it isn't, it is possible to drive right in and stand in front of the plane. The nose cone, with the Oceanic Logo partially covered by half-shredded tarps, is easiy visible from road. The compound is located approximately 2 to 5 minutes north (by car) of He'eia State Park/He'eia Pier on the Kamehameha Highway. As of May 2008, the covered nose section can be seen on satellite photos on Google Earth and Google Maps. The Fuselage The main part of the Lockheed L-1011 fuselage, as well as the Beechcraft fuselage, are penned in a storage area (LostVirtualTour) at the rear of Dillingham Airfield (behind the airstrip) conveniently nearby the filming location of these fuselage parts at Mokuleia Beach. Grass Skirt Productions :Main Article: Grass Skirt Productions The production office for Lost was formerly located in Dole Cannery Shops, before later being relocated to the Diamondhead Hawaii Film Studio. See also *Category:Filming locations *Lockheed L-1011 *Lostvirtualtour.com - filming locations website *Jim Triplett (crew) - Hawaii locations manager *Michael Haro (crew) - Los Angeles locations manager External links *Lost Virtual Tour Filming Locations Over 150 locations organized by episode and geography. Includes props storage such as the fuselage and nose cone. *Lost Locations Ryan Ozawa, co-host of The Transmission podcast, created a site dedicated to "LOST" filming locations, with an interactive Google map, and the ability to browse by area, episode, character, and type. *In Search of Filming Locations by John Fischer fr:Portail:Lieux de tournages pt:Portal:Locais de Filmagem ru:Portal:Места съемок *